Shinya Hashimoto
| birth_place = Toki City, Gifu, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Antonio Inoki Stu Hart Mr. Hito | debut = September 1, 1984 | retired = }} Shinya Hashimoto (July 3, 1965 - July 11, 2005) was a Japanese professional wrestler. Along with Masahiro Chono and Keiji Mutoh, Hashimoto was dubbed one of the "Three Musketeers" that began competing in New Japan Pro Wrestling in the mid-1980s and dominated the promotion in the 1990s. He is one (the others being Keiji Mutoh and Satoshi Kojima) of three wrestlers that have held the NWA World Heavyweight Championship, the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship and the IWGP Heavyweight Championship. He is often compared to All Japan Pro Wrestling's Toshiaki Kawada, as both are widely known for their stiff kicks and violent matches. As of 2013, he has the longest IWGP Heavyweight Championship reign in history, lasting 489 days. Career In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Jumping spike DDT **Vertical drop brainbuster *'Signature moves' **Multiple DDT variations ***Elevated ***Flowing ***Running **Multiple suplex variations ***Bottom rope super ***Exploder ***German **Overhead chop **Running leg drop **Spinning heel kick **Triangle choke *'Entrance themes' **"Raging Saints" (with "Prologue" intro) by Seiji Yokoyama (1988–1989) **"Never" by Moving Pictures (1989) **"Bakusho Sengen" (1989–2005) **"Bakusho Sengen (with "Open The Door" intro)" (1991–1993, big matches) **"Bakusho Sengen (with "Welcome To The Pleasuredome (Into Battle Mix)" intro)" (1993–2005, big matches) Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Hall of Fame (Class of 2010) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **IWGP Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Masa Saito (2) and Junji Hirata (1) **G1 Climax (1998) **Kyushu Cup (1990) **Super Grade Tag League (1992) – with Riki Chōshū **Super Grade Tag League (1996) – with Scott Norton **Greatest Wrestlers (Class of 2010) *Nikkan Sports'' ** Match of The Year (1996) vs. Nobuhiko Takada on April 29 *'Pro Wrestling ZERO-ONE' **NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Naoya Ogawa (2) Yoshiaki Fujiwara (1) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'45' of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003. *'Tokyo Sports' **Achievement Award (2005) **Fighting Spirit (1993) **Performance Award (1989) **Wrestler of the Year (1994) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2000) External links * Profile * Profile Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:NWA World Heavyweight Champions Category:1965 births Category:2005 deaths Category:1984 debuts Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Association alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Fighting Of World Japan alumni Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Japan Dojo alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xpress alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Union of Wrestling Forces International alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Entertainment Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestle Association-R alumni Category:IWGP Heavyweight Champions Category:Fuyuki Army Promotion alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:IWGP Tag Team Champions